1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catering system and a term catering method, and more particularly to a term catering system and a term catering method for a delivery agent to deliver food materials to a plurality of customers for a certain term.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a variety of proposals have been offered in a system in which a delivery agent delivers food materials to customers.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-031175 proposes a system in which menus are searched based on search condition information such as calories or prices desired by consumers and the found menu is presented to the consumers. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-279255 proposes that ingredients and recipes of the menus selected by consumers, among menus presented to the consumers, are changed according to the preference of the consumers.